Best Friends
by PrincessinHiding
Summary: I always thought it rather annoying that Will and Jack never got to say good-bye to each other at the end of AWE. So, this is MY version of their farewell!


_**Best Friends**_

"Jack, it would have never worked out between us."

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled at the newly married Elizabeth Turner.

"Keep tellin' yourself that darling," he answered her with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned in to give Jack one last kiss. But Jack placed his hands up in defense before she could do so.

"Once was quite enough," he said.

Elizabeth once again smiled.

"Thank-you," she told him and started making her way over to the small boat that was waiting for her.

"Lizzie, wait!" Jack called out suddenly rushing to her side "I'll row you ashore."

"But Captain!"

"No but's Master Gibbs!" Jack cried jumping into the boat. "Have the _'Pearl'_ ready when I return."

* * *

Will Turner, now newly appointed captain of the _'Flying Dutchman'_, was waiting on the sandy bank as Jack and Elizabeth made their way towards shore. Elizabeth leaped from the small boat and ran into her husband's arms. Will hugged her tightly.

"Oh Will," Elizabeth whispered leaning her head on his chest. "Thank God you're all right."

"Elizabeth..." Will whispered back stroking her light brown hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Don't think about that now," Elizabeth said softly "We still have time before you leave. Besides, there's someone else who wants to talk to you."

Elizabeth moved out of Will's way and gestured towards the small boat she had come in. Will smiled as he saw Captain Jack Sparrow walking towards him. He stepped passed Elizabeth and made his way over to the pirate.

"Hello…Captain Turner," Jack said with a smirk.

"Hello Jack," Will said with a smile.

There was a slight pause before Will spoke up again.

"Jack I just wanted to say-"

"You don't have to say it lad," Jack interrupted "I know, and you're welcome."

"Why'd you do it Jack?" Will asked.

"Do what? What'd I do?"

"Make _me_ stab the heart instead of _you_!" Will exclaimed "You gave up the chance to be immortal to save _me_! Why?"

"Well I…I couldn't let ye die like that mate," Jack said with a shrug. "Not after…not after all we've been through. I've gotten fond of you Will. 'Sides," he said with a small chuckle "You saved me life so many times I figured I owed ye one."

Will smiled.

"Hmm," he laughed "I suppose you did." Then as an after thought he added, "Thank you Jack. For…for everything."

Jack nodded but said nothing. He turned to leave, but something made him turn back around.

"William," he began "I just wanted to say that…even after I broke into your shop, usin' you as leverage against Barbossa, ruining yer weddin', trickin' you onto the _'Dutchman'_, Knocking you out with that oar on the Isle Cruces, leavin' you and the crew to face the Kraken alone, then goin' and kissn' yer wife, and then lockin' ye in the bring and pushin' ye over board an'…."

"Jack!" Will cried with a laugh "Get to the point please!"

Jack sighed.

"The point is that…" he started walking backwards towards the boat. "After all I've done to ye, and after all ye did to me, I still consider you as my best mate."

By the time he had said 'mate' Jack and bumped into the side of the boat and toppled inside of it.

Will and Elizabeth rushed over to the boat and helped Jack up.

"You all right Jack?" Will asked.

"Aye," Jack nodded "I'm fine."

"I'm gonna miss you, you ol' pirate," Will said with a smile.

"Likewise, lad." Jack answered with a grin.

Jack turned and looked back at Elizabeth and then back at Will. His grin grew slightly wider.

"I'll let you two be alone," Jack winked.

Will laughed; Elizabeth's face turned red.

"See ya around mate," Jack said to Will.

"Good bye Jack," Will said back to his friend.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth watched as the _'Black Pearl'_ sailed away into the distant horizon. Elizabeth smile at her husband.

"Best friend Will," she sighed, "He said you were his best friend."

"I know," Will said with a slight chuckle "I must admit, I wasn't expecting him to say that. Who'd of thought! Captain Jack Sparrow, of all people, saying that I'm his best friend."

"Do you feel the same way about him?" Elizabeth asked.

Will thought for a moment. Did he? After all he and that pirate had been through, even the things that weren't so pleasant, they still were there for each other. Even after they both betrayed each other, Jack still proved he was a good man in the end. Will smiled. They _had_ made a pretty good team. He looked out to the ocean and caught the last glimpse of the black sails of the ship. He looked back at his wife.

"Yes," was his only reply.

There. Will had said it. Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea and captain of the _'Black Pearl'_ was his best friend. And Captain William Turner of the _'Flying Dutchman'_ and for the next ten years the Lord of the Sea, had become Jack's.

A pirate and a blacksmith. Lord of the Sea and Lord of the Caribbean. Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain William Turner.

Best friends.

_**THE END**_


End file.
